


Fundraising in September

by dean_n_pie



Series: A Fic A Day [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human, Car Wash - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Fundraiser, Gen, but destiel and sabriel if you want, gabriel and a hose is not a euphemism but it should be, no ships, soccer team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabe are all recruited to help work their soccer team's annual car wash. Too bad its pouring and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundraising in September

**Author's Note:**

> so i was at a car wash for 3 hours and it was essentially just like this one
> 
> so i wrote a fic where dean cas sam and gabe experienced my pain
> 
> complete fluff, could be considered cracky i guess
> 
> enjoy~~

"Man, it’s friggin’ freezing,” Dean whines, shivering even under his multiple layers of clothing.

"It’s September in upper New York, what were you expecting?" Sam replies dryly, sweeping his dripping hair away from his face.

"It’d be fine if it wasn’t raining!"

"Suck it up, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

It was that time of year again, the time for the soccer team’s car wash fundraiser. It had been really succesful the past couple of years, so the Parent’s Association had decided to run it again. Everyone expected it to be hot and humid, perfect weather. Instead, it was mid-30’s, rainy, and cold. Half the team hadn’t even bothered to show up, choosing to remain in the warmth of their own homes.

Dean sighed. It was just his luck that his mom would be the leader of the PA, meaning he had to be there for the full 4 hours. It had only been an hour, and he already felt like he had frozen his balls off.

"Hey, boneheads, how’s the sign-holding going?" Gabriel saunters over, smirking.

"Oh stuff it, Gabriel. Just cause Coach picked you to sit under the tent and record the tips doesn’t mean you get to harass us." Dean snaps, so past the point of giving two shits about ‘team spirit’. He stalks over to the side of the road, holding the water-damaged sign high.

The team was in a financial strait - there wasn’t enough money to afford anything, much less the new jerseys that the team desperately needed. So Dean and Sam had been recruited into trying to entice passing cars to sacrifice a few minutes of their time and donate a couple bucks to the team.

"Wrong-o, Dean-o. It means I totally get to harass you. I am the dry one, after all."

Dean rolls his eyes, refusing to answer. Sam makes Bitchface #8, glaring at Gabriel before turning back to face the road.

"Oh, c’mon, boys, don’t take all the fun out of it!"

"Gabriel. Stop." And there was Castiel, star center midfielder of the varsity team. He was also Gabriel’s brother, and the only one Gabriel listened to.

"Fine, fine." Gabriel relents. "Ain’t my fault the boys can’t take a couple hits."

"Gabriel, there is a car here, and Victor and Benny had to leave. You need to come and help me wash it."

Dean throws his head back and laughs. He turns back toward Gabriel, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"How’s that for just desserts, Gabe?" Dean calls.

He gets a two-fingered salute in response. Still laughing, Dean resumes holding the sign high.

Another hour passes. Two to go. Dean’s traded off with Ash and Aaron on sign holding duty, and is now sitting under the tent counting the tip money.

So far, the only cars that had come through have been family members of kids on the team. Not surprising, Dean thinks. It’s raining outside, getting your car washed is a shitty idea. He groans, leaning back against the chair and closing his eyes for a minute.

Sam’s been relocated to car washing duty, giving Castiel a break, who’s now sitting under the tent with Dean, plate of pizza in hand. They’ve been best friends since freshman year, ever since Dean broke his hand defending Castiel from some school bullies. It was kinda in vain though, as it quickly turned obvious that Castiel could handle his own. Dean still thinks Alastair has to eat through a straw.

They chat, talking about movies and superheroes and game strategies.

Another hour passes. At this point, Dean’s washed one car and even gotten permission to bring his dad’s antique ‘67 Chevy through the line. Castiel and him are both on sign duty (again) futilely trying to flag down some customers.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I brought my phone, y’know. If we have to stand out here in the pouring rain, we might as well have a little music." Dean reaches inside his (damp) coat pocket and grabs his phone. It starts blasting ‘Carry On Wayward Son’, and by the second time the chorus rolls around, Dean and Castiel are arm-in-arm, serenading the cars as they drive by at the top of their lungs.

Dean’s never laughed so hard in his life. After a couple of songs that go that same way, Dean and Cas trade off again, making their way back to the tent. Going on washer duty means leaving all your electronic devices out of the reach of Gabriel and the hose. Sam’s already soaked, head to toe, thanks to Gabriel.

Dean chuckles when he sees that. He and Cas make their way over to the section where the cars get washed, when Dean suddenly gets a bad feeling. Starting to turn around, all he sees is a glimpse of a tan jacket and the bottom of a bucket.

Drenched with the contents of the bucket, he blinks soap out of his eyes.

"Bitch!" He calls after Sam’s retreating back. He can hear Sam’s laughter from here. Gabriel snickers behind him, and the next thing Dean knows, the hose is turned on him. Dean turns around quickly, dodging the spray of the hose long enough to spot Castiel sneaking up behind Gabriel with another full bucket.

Upending it over Gabriel’s head, Castiel ducks out of the way and makes his way over to Dean. Gabriel stands there in sopping wet clothes, looking shocked. Dean laughs, throwing an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

"Whaddaya say, Cas? Shall we take these fuckers down?" Dean asks, gesturing to Sam and Gabriel.

Castiel smiles, quickly grabbing a hose while Dean grabs a bucket.

It escalates into a full-on war, Dean and Castiel versus Sam and Gabriel.

Dean gets soap in his ear and down his pants (courtesy of Gabriel). Gabriel gets a mouthful of hose water while he’s laughing at Dean (courtesy of Castiel). Sam laughs at them both and gets a soapy sponge to the face from both of them (“What the hell, Gabe, I though we were on the same team?” “We are, Samsquatch, but you deserved that.” Cue bitchface.)

When 4 o’clock rolls around, all four of them are drenched, soap making their clothes sticky. They’re still arguing over who won the water war, until Dean grabs the hose and soaks Gabriel again.

He gets a bucketfull of water thrown at him for his troubles.

As Dean and Sam pull out of the car wash lot, they call a “See you Monday!” out of their window, driving with them down in order to try and dry themselves off faster.

Thankfully, it had stopped raining. Although it was still cold as hell.


End file.
